


A Fairy's Touch

by tellezara



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellezara/pseuds/tellezara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to crack prompt on the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme asking for Edgeworth/tiny Gumshoe. It was so ridiculous that I couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fairy's Touch

Edgeworth had his head on his arms, at eye level with the stack of forms in front of him. There were big bags and grey shadows of tiredness under his eyes. A larger stack of completed forms lay on the floor beside him, showing how much progress he'd made. But it was 3am, and he was tired, oh so tired. He didn't want to do that last pile of forms. But he couldn't in all conscience go to bed leaving them undone, they were due the following morning. Instead he lay there staring at them.

 _Too tired to do them, too tired to get out of this chair, too tired to do anything_ , he sighed to himself. _Too tired even for a wank_ , he smiled at the irony of that - like he ever did anyway these days, he was too busy.

There was a 'poof' noise behind him, followed by a little tinkle.

"Boss!"

Jerked out of his sleepy reverie by the familiar voice, Edgeworth turned around in irritation.

"What the hell are you doing here at this ti-" he broke off, staring dumbfounded at the little Gumshoe hovering at his eye level, gossamer wings flapping to keep him airborne. "Oh dear God, I'm hallucinating."

"You're not hallucinating, Boss!" Gumshoe's deep voice was at odds with the little fairy version of him that was speaking. "I was in the lockers downstairs getting ready to go home, and next thing I know, I'm like this!"

"I don't believe you, you're the manifestation of my tired and clearly deluded mind," Edgeworth turned his back on Gumshoe, reaching for the topmost piece of paper on the stack in front of him.

"But Boss, you made a wish!"

Edgeworth paused, considering the ridiculosity of the situation.

"Why on earth would I wish for anything? How do you know, anyway?"

"It's a fairy's job to know, Boss! Uh, that just popped into my head, I didn't actually know that, and I wouldn't ever go prying into your head, sir!" Gumshoe was tripping over himself trying to explain. On the edge of his hearing, Edgeworth could hear the buzz of Gumshoe's wings as he fluttered around to hover in front of Edgeworth.

"Go away, Detective, you're a nuisance as always," Edgeworth waved a hand at him, the air current wafting Gumshoe into a somersault.

"But I can't, Boss! I have to carry out your wish!" the tiny Gumshoe flushed a little. "Uh, well it might be a bit weird, but I'll do my best for you, sir!"

"You don't get it, do you, Detective? I haven't made a wish, so your hallucinatory services are no longer required."

"But you have, Boss - you might not be conscious of it, but it's something that you want," Gumshoe was bright red now. "Uh, can I just get on with it, Boss? You don't have to stop what you're doing or anything."

"Hmph," it appeared capitulating to this delusionary Gumshoe fairy was what was required to make this crazy hallucination stop. "Very well, then."

But instead of vanishing in a puff of smoke, Gumshoe fluttered past Edgeworth's desk and went straight for the belt of Edgeworth's trousers, wings turning into a blur as he fluttered furiously backwards to pull the tongue of the belt out of the buckle.

"Detective!" Edgeworth exclaimed. "What the hell-"

"I'm just carrying out your wish, Boss!"

"Stop it!" Edgeworth tried to grab his belt but Gumshoe had it off already.

"I can't stop, Boss - that's why you have to be careful what you wish for!" Gumshoe was at his flies now.

"But what are you-!" Edgeworth gasped as Gumshoe wriggled inside his trousers.

"Just doing my job, Boss! Sit tight, you don't need to worry about a thing when Gumshoe's on the case!" Gumshoe's voice was muffled through the layer of trouser fabric.

Edgeworth felt tiny little hands on his underpants, massaging his cock.

"Oh God, I don't believe this," Edgeworth slumped on the desk, feeling the little fairy masturbating him inside his pants.

"It's all real, Boss - this is what you wanted, right?"

"I don't..." it was feeling rather nice actually.

"I've never done this before, you know," Gumshoe reached up, stroking the head of Edgeworth's cock. "I'm just kinda trying the stuff that I know makes me feel good, so if you don't like it, just tell me, yeah?"

Edgeworth didn't really have anything to say. The hardening of his cock said it all, really.

"It smells nice in here, Boss."

Edgeworth ignored the comment. He felt a little detached from reality, having had his mind reluctantly but firmly focused on the fact that he hadn't had a good wank in weeks. Gumshoe's hands were everywhere, and glancing down he could see the bulge in his trousers that squirmed as Gumshoe moved around inside there. Had he really wished for this?

At this stage, it didn't really matter. He laid his forehead against his arms - his face was flushed, and he could feel little pinpricks of sweat forming all over his body in response to his arousal. This was such a bizarre situation, and yet his body reacted eagerly despite his tiredness. Gumshoe hugged the base of his cock, squeezing it and sending shivers of excitement all through him. The idea this was happening without him needing to lift a finger was a very odd but pleasurable turnon.

Gumshoe didn't have a lot of wiggle room inside Edgeworth's pants, but his wings were there as much to give him bursts of speed as they were for being airborne, and he used them to good effect now, to hug the middle of Edgeworth's cock and pull the foreskin up and down. The fabric of Edgeworth's trousers rippled, and Edgeworth began to pant. Being as long as it was since he'd last jacked off, it didn't take long for the orgasm to start building up inside him. His forehead was creased by the folds of his jacket as he lay on his arms, panting and shaking, the wheels of his chair creaking as he moved back and forth.

_I'm going to come in my pants._

But he found he didn't care. In fact, knowing he had no control over the whole thing was even more of a turn-on. So he let himself go, gasping and moaning as the tiny Gumshoe wanked him off. His hands clenched, one hand scrunching the paper form on his desk, and then he cried out as he came, his come spilling down the sides of his cock and staining through his pants and his trousers. He shuddered and shook in his chair, head pressed against his arms and chair pushed right back so he could arch his back into the pleasure of it. Gumshoe was there all the way through, gently massaging his cock. Edgeworth rode the last of it out, then slid off his chair onto his knees, clinging to the desk.

Gumshoe flew out, hovering next to Edgeworth. He was absolutely covered in semen, little droplets flying off his slightly bent wings.

"All done, Boss!" he seemed very proud of himself. "Did you enjoy it?"

Edgeworth peered at him, his eyes dulled by simple pleasure.

"I'm so tired," was all he said. 'Thankyou' was a bit beyond him, but Gumshoe understood, as he always did.

"I'll be going now, then, Boss! G'night!" Gumshoe saluted him, then vanished in a puff of smoke.

They both woke up the next morning - Gumshoe had fallen asleep in the locker room, and Edgeworth had just about made it to the sofa before succumbing to post-masturbatory tiredness. Unsurprisingly, Gumshoe had no memory of the incident, and was confused when Edgeworth took his coat off him and sent it away to be dry-cleaned, no questions asked. Edgeworth finished off his forms, and although he felt strangely invigorated, he vowed to never summon the Gumshoe fairy again. After all, who knew what could go wrong when Gumshoe was involved?


End file.
